A Party To Remember
by Mixitup999
Summary: Takes place after the second titan war, and Percy and Annabeth haven't confessed their feelings yet, so they plan on making it happen during the huge party in camp that's coming up. Percy tries his best to flirt, but we all know where that will lead. Very fluffy and a bunch of humour. R&R. ENJOY :D
1. It All Begins

**Authors Note: Well hello there again, I'm back with another story :D This is just going to be a little side story, because I'm planning on a HUGE story of a quest for our favorite couple Percabeth ;) I feel like it will become like over 30 chapters long, so you guys just wait and see. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one as much as you did my last story :) R&R **

**FYI I just love writing about how they get together in different ways :3 So that will be probably in every single story I write.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**Percy POV**

I was in my cabin, doing pretty much nothing. Every now and then I would take Riptide out of my pocket just to stare at it blankly, and put it back in my pocket. That cycle continued for about 2 hours, because my life is just that interesting. Now that the war was over, I had nothing to do. I took Riptide out just to think about the how many thousands of enemies that I have killed with it, and all that it has been through.

At last, I slammed my fist against my bed and got up. I was sure as Hades going to do something today, not just lie around like a potato doing nothing.

I sat up and went towards my door, but just when I was going to slam it open, it slammed into me first. As I was lying there on the floor, all of the motivation I had of doing something today went down the toilet. I guess even the world didn't want me to do anything.

But all of that suddenly changed when I saw that it was Annabeth who was there by the door. I immediately got up and starting blushing while she was laughing her ass off.

"Yeah, I totally meant for that to happen." I said, blinking away the black dots that I could see.

"I can see that." Annabeth said, smirking at me. Suddenly her smirk disappeared and she had an embarrassed look on her face. I looked at her questionably, and she pointed downwards towards me.

I looked down and noticed I was wearing nothing but boxers. This was basically my worst nightmare in real life. I quickly took my pants and shirt and put them on while Annabeth was starring intently at my door, trying to ignore me.

My face was burning as I put my pants on. _"Well this day is just starting off just wonderfully."_ I thought sarcastically.

"All clear." I told her.

She turned back to me and breathed in slowly, trying to get her face back to the normal colour. Me on the other hand, already accepted the fact that my face would look like a cranberry for the rest of the day.

"So, breakfast?" Annabeth asked, nodding her head towards the dining pavilion.

"Sure." I answered, walking towards her.

As we were walking, I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. Yes, that's right, I have a slight crush on her. Me, the son of Poseidon crushing on Annabeth, a daughter of Athena. And I was the one that thought that Athena wouldn't be able to hate me more.

It didn't help that her hand kept brushing against mine, as if she was trying to tease me.

When we arrived to the dining pavilion, I went to go get me some food while Annabeth went off to her siblings that had already gotten food for her. I did the usual thing and offered some food to my dad, and went back to sit in my usual depressing one-man table.

Thankfully, Grover was there. He noticed me and came over to me and sat down.

"Sup Perce, everything OK?" Grover asked as he looked at me uneasily.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you're just giving off...this strange kind of aura." He said, still looking at me, as if I might've killed an enchilada recently.

"No, I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes and looked over at Annabeth. She was there, just casually eating and talking with her siblings.

Grover looked over at where I was looking.

"Ah, I see now what it is." He said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied. But I have about as much acting skills as a turkey, so I guess he saw right through me.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe Annabeth?" He said laughing at my lying abilities. Meanie.

"What ever, instead of making fun of me, give me some advice on how to get her to like me back." I said, being straightforward.

"Well genius, flirt maybe?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I can't flirt for shit." I said, looking down at the ground ashamed.

"Anyone can, you just have to act confident around her."

"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but my acting skills aren't the greatest."

"Just try."

I sighed in defeat. No way I'm getting out of this now that I brought the G-man into this.

"And anyway, this huge party is coming up shortly, maybe you could try something there." He said, giving me a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I guess we just got to wait and see." I said as I looked over to Annabeth for the hundredth time today.

**Annabeth POV**

At the corner of my eye, I saw Seaweed Brain staring at me again. He had been doing that quite often today. I looked over back at him and smiled and gave a little wave. He blushed and waved a bit back before shoving his face back into his plate. Grover smirked at him and said to him something that sounded like _"Way to be confident."_ I had no idea what that was about, so I just ignored it.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Cute little Seaweed Brain making a fool out of himself again. Wait, cute? I meant stupid. Stupid little Seaweed Brain. Yeah that sounds better.

One of my siblings poked me on the shoulder.

"Annabeth back to earth." She said in a teasing voice.

"What?"

"You have been staring at the table cloth for a while, everything OK?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I said while taking a bite out of my pizza.

"So got a date for that big party coming up? That Percy guy seems nice." She said winking at me. I blushed and turned away.

"No, I don't have a date yet, and I doubt it will be him." I said with my face burning.

"Aw, shame. Cause he has been staring at you again for the past five minutes. Either he likes you, or you have yourself a stalker." She said laughing.

"He's not a stalker!"

"Then he likes you." She said smirking. Crap, didn't think that one through. Surprising, huh?

I kept quite, not feeling like talking anymore. At the same time I saw Percy get up and leave.

I got up too and said bye to my siblings, and went out of the dining pavilion. I needed a bit of time.

_**~~~~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~~~~~**_

Did he like me? The thought of that scared me. I'm not going to lie, I like him. A bit more than the usual friends. But I could never picture myself with a boyfriend, but with Percy, somehow I manage to.

I shook my head. I'll get back to this later, I'm just going to go train to get my mind off of this.

I went towards the arena and took out my dagger as I entered. And when I looked in I stopped dead in my tracks. I just stared, not daring to move a muscle. Because right in front of my eyes was of the most jaw dropping moment in the history of...um... jaw dropping moments...

Anyway, right infront of my eyes was Percy training,

Shirtless.

* * *

**WOOOHOOO :D hope you guys enjoyed my second story, and i will update hopefully soon. Any ideas will be awesome, so please, just anything :3 Also for my other story coming up.**

**Goldfish, out.**


	2. Fighting

**Authors Note: Helloooo there :D Well... hehe... that was another unscheduled lazy strike :3 Turns out I just get more lazy during the summer. But with all of you guys reviewing waiting for an update, this is all I can give you for now :D I will try seriously to get this story finished , but that's gonna take a lot of support from you guys ;) ;) ;) (Get the hint :P)**

**Hope you guys enjoy :D R&R**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**Percy POV**

After breakfast I decided to go train in the arena to blow off some steam. My mind kept bringing up what Grover told me._"Be more confident"_. Yeah, right. I have about the same amount of confidence as a white crayon.

But you got to start somewhere right? So when I got to the arena, I looked around to make sure that no one else was there. When I was sure that I was alone, I took off my shirt.

Now I will try my best to not sound arrogant, my body had clearly improved from when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Instead of being all… floppy... I had gotten muscles. But it was still not good enough for me to increase my confidence.

I sighed and took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. I looked towards the dummy and pointed the tip of the sword towards it. I took my stance, and pounced.

I was slashing at the dummy every chance that I got, making hay fly all over the place. When I was done I capped Riptide and smirked at the remains of the dummy. _"Getting better Perce, getting better."_

**Annabeths POV**

I was standing there for Hades knows how long, just looking at him. After he was done with the dummy I got some sense knocked in to me. _"If he noticed me staring I would never hear the end of it"_ I thought, trying to come up with a plan to keep me from staring at him when I came in. But my brain was now completely blank. Out of all times, this is the time my brain chooses to be an ass.

So just relying on my self-control, I walked in.

"Having fun?" I said, trying to keep my poker face somewhat believable.

But my plan completely failed when he turned around and looked at me. My mind went on overdrive, and my hormones went crazy. The perfect combination for the perfect poker face, don't you think?

He smiled at me and my knees felt like jelly. "As usual Wise Girl." I couldn't help but smile when he used my nickname. He flipped his pen around and uncapped it in an_ "oh, so sexy"_ way and looked at me mischievously. Oh I know where this is going.

"Wanna fight?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Seaweed Brain." I said, trying to keep my cool but my voice cracked at the end so I don't think he fell for it. I was about to pounce when I noticed that I had missed a teensy tiny minor detail. He still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oy, none of this." I said, gesturing towards his body. He looked down and smirked.

"Distracting?" He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"No, I'm scared you will get so exhausted that your sweat will start slapping me in the face." I said in an annoyed tone. That made absolutely no sense but it's Percy, he probably won't even notice it.

"Well that's only better for me, so if that happens it only makes it easier to win you than normally. I'm keeping the shirt off."

"Easier to win me than normally? Okay Seaweed Brain let's think back a bit, how many times have I won?" I asked in a teacher voice.

"…257…" He said making circles in the sand with his foot with his eyes against the ground.

"And how many times have you won?"

"…0…" He said looking down at the sand with a puppy dog face. "But there's always a time for a first." He said looking up at me smirking while flexing his muscles.

Damn it.

_**~~~~~~After 20 very exhausting minutes~~~~~**_

After what felt like hours of dodging and blocking, I finally made my mistake and he had me tumbling against the sand with him on top of me with his sword pointed at my neck.

He started laughing and fist pumping.

"Haha FINALLY!" He said while doing his victory dance, which strangely reminded me a lot of a cat trying to cough out a hairball.

"That's not fair! You got me distracted!" I said blushing. During the fight he had made me dodge a blow that sent my face right in front of his pecks, and I stared for just a second too long.

"Distracted? Was my sweat slapping you in the face?" He said in a teasing voice. He knew exactly what had happened and now he was starting to get arrogant.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away when I noticed this one guy standing by the side of the arena. He was staring right at me, and when he noticed me looking back at him, he started to walk over.

I looked at him and knew directly that he was an Aphrodite kid. No doubt.

He had perfect hair, smile, skin, teeth, and basically everything else. He walked over to me as if he was walking in the middle of a catwalk. **(Picture it in you head. Trust me, it'll be the most ridiculous thing you'll ever imagine)**

"Hey there, I'm Brad." He said, in a deep sexy voice. But me being used to Aphrodite children, it's no surprise.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly. I have never met this guy before and now he suddenly walks up to me and is trying to start a conversation? A bit weird.

"So, the party that's coming up, you got a date?" He asked smiling at me.

"Um…I-" I said, before Percy that suddenly appeared beside me rudely cut me off.

"What's in it for you, Chump?" Percy said with an annoyed voice.

"What do you think, genius?"

"I know exactly what I think, genius. I think that you think that I think that you are thinking of asking Annabeth out. " Brad wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion and scratched his head.

"Wait… no it would be that I know that I think that you think that I know that- whatever! The point is that she deserves better than you." He said, exhausted, as if those 30 seconds of thinking physically hurt him.

"Deserves better? So you're saying that you are the one fulfilling all of those things that Annabeth needs? A smelly sweating ape that could use some more work outs." He said, looking at Percy in disgust. I was completely baffled. If someone was in a better shape than Percy he must've been an heroin addict.

"I need more work outs? That's coming from a guy, that I'm PRETTY sure that has never even touched a tool more dangerous than an eyeliner." Percy said getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I don't need to work out, like, just today I lost two pounds just like that." He said snapping his fingers.

"What? Did you take off all your make-up?"

"BUUUUUUURN!" I said, laughing.

The two guys looked at me all like _"dafuq woman?"_ and I just awkwardly walked away from the conversation.

"You know what? I don't need this." Brad said, while storming off dramatically.

After Brad had left the arena we looked at each other and started laughing our asses off.

"Man that guy was persistent." Percy said smiling widely.

"You don't know what that word means, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Thought so." I said, starting a new round of laughter.

"Well I got to go check on my cabin now Percy, I'll see you around." I said waving at him.

He waved back and smiled his handsome smile. When I was outside of hearing distance, I thought of him. I smiled and whispered to myself

_"Damn."_

* * *

**Yaaaay, and so ends another chapter of "A Party To Remember" :D Remember to pitch some ideas, and that reviewing always makes my day. :)**

**Goldfish, out. **


End file.
